


Growing Pains

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Father Figures, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: In his first year at the Academy, Kirk has some difficulty dealing with the echoes of his past.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutiesonthehorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiesonthehorizon/gifts).



Chris had hoped to get through the spring semester without a discreet message from someone on the campus security team asking him to come bail out one of his advisees. No need to ask which one. 

A security officer led Pike to the detention block. “We haven’t registered the demerits yet. The commander told us to consult you, first. Mentioned you’d given him a heads up this might happen tonight?”

“Yes.” Pike could already hear voices echoing down the hallway of all-but-empty cells. “I appreciate it. May I have a moment?”

“Sure.” The officer waved him on. “He’s in there with the doctor.”

As Pike headed towards the last cell, the one with its door standing open, he made out Kirk’s sharp voice.

“Stop it, already. Nothing’s broken.”

“Oh, and I suppose none of these cuts could possibly be infected, either. Who knows what kind of germs are on the floor of that bar, probably pick up interspatial parasites or Symbalene blood burn. And serves you right, you damn--- Captain.” McCoy stopped trying to wrestle his patient into submission when he saw Pike standing in the cell door, and stood at attention.

Kirk’s head snapped to the side to follow McCoy’s gaze, and Pike noted the cut lip, swollen eye, and the blond hair matted with blood. 

“As you were,” Pike said. “Is he out of the woods, doctor?”

“Nothing life threatening, sir.”

“Good. The rest can wait. I need a moment with Cadet Kirk.” Pike stepped aside and inclined his head toward the corridor.

“Yes, sir.” McCoy set about scooping his scattered instruments back into his bag. The man was efficient and knew how to take a hint; Pike made a note to examine his record later. McCoy strode out of the room with one last scowl at Kirk, and a muttered admonition. “Mind you don’t re-open that head wound.”

“Hey, Captain Pike.” Kirk kicked his feet up on the chair McCoy had occupied. He tried to adopt a casual position on the hard shelf of a bunk, but it looked a bit forced. “How’s your weekend going?”

Pike walked past Kirk to peer through the tiny window at the end of the room, with its view of the nighttime Academy campus. Its buildings bristled with lights, like ships on a dark sea. “You told me you wouldn’t do this again. You promised me you could control yourself.”

“I did control myself!” Kirk tried to jump to his feet, but grimaced when one of his injuries--a torn muscle or cracked rib perhaps--pained him, and he turned away. “You should see the other guys. Just like the hand-to-hand combat exam.”

“Jim. Look at me.” He spun Kirk by the shoulder and waited until Kirk met his eyes. “I know you’re scared.”

“Scared?” There was that trademark grin, brash and false, marred by a smear of blood on Kirk’s perfect white teeth. “I’m not scared of anything. I’m--”

“If you mess this up on purpose, then it doesn’t matter if you get kicked out, does it? You didn’t risk anything, so you can’t lose anything. Easier just to be the screw-up, isn’t it.”

“Well maybe that’s all I am, Chris.” Kirk lifted his chin and didn’t look away. “Maybe you were wrong about me.”

“Is that what you’re trying to prove?”

“Don’t pretend you know me. I’m fine.” Kirk shrugged off Pike’s touch and plopped back down on the bunk.. “I’m fine.”

Pike took a deep breath and let it out, allowing his temper to quiet. Then he lowered himself onto the bunk--hard as rocks, these things--to settle beside Kirk. He sat a moment, hands folded in front of him, listening to Kirk fidget, then grow still. 

“It hurts,” Pike said at last. “I know. I didn’t say this was going to be all sunshine and roses, did I? But I’m just as stubborn as you. I know you don’t want to prove those bastards right.”

“No,” Kirk muttered, almost too quietly for Pike to hear. “No, I don’t.”

“Good.” Pike pushed to his feet. “I’m going to call your doctor friend back in here to finish patching you up. I don’t want to hear about another one of these incidents, not this semester, understand?”

Kirk met his eyes and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Pike walked to the door, then turned back once more. “And Jim? Happy birthday.”


End file.
